Witches Love
by GottaLoveLife2001
Summary: Caroline, Bonnie and Elena are witches and go to the past to see what guy's ,that they love, were like.
1. Going back in time

**When I do some one's POV it usualy ends when I do ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ so if you see some one's POV then the next part isn't...**

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie are witches. Caroline a witch of Light/Souls, Elena a witch of Feelings/Love and Bonnie a witch of Nature/Elements.

Greta is a Bennett witch, a relative of Bonnie's.

Greta: You're sure you girl wanna go to the past? Bonnie: Yes, I wanna know what Kol was like, plus Elena really wants to see what here beloved Elijah was, but I'm not sure bout Care... Caroline: Me? I want to see 'Klause and what he was like back then. Greta: Ok, but be warned I may not be able to keep contact... Caroline: That's fine, we can manage, right? Bonnie: Maybe we might see Emily. Greta: Well lets hope so. I don't knoe if you can get back with-out help. Elena: We'll be fine, Can you send us back in time now?

Greta smirked and started chanting in Latin.

When the girls got to the past they landed on the door steps of a mansion.

Caroline: Holy... Elena: Mother... Bonnie: Of huge.

The three stude there looking at how big the mansion was.

Caroline: Elena ring the door bell! Elena: Why me?!

Bonnie rang the door bell and the girls got butterflies. Some one opened thedoor and it was Elijah.

Elena: Hi... Caroline: Uh, hey Elijah...

The two girls said hi akwardly, then 'Klaus and Kol came to the door.

Elijah: Hi, how do you know my name? Elena: Well...

She looked at Caroline and Bonnie lokked at her as well. Then the boys looked at her and the took a deep breath.

Caroline: No. No...NO!

She said and ran into the woods. Bonnie and Elena laughed and then stoped with worried looks.

Bonnie: Uh, Elena we have a big problem... Elena: Um, yeah... Bonnie: Elena run after her, we don't know this place, where the hell will she go?!

'Klaus walked onto the steps.

'Klaus: Is your blond friend ok? Elena: We have to fing her and then we'll come back, but can we have your sister to help find her? I mean she can hear pretty far being a vampire and all. Elijah: I don't know what you mean, I've never met such a mythical creature.

Bonnie over came with rage.

Bonnie: Listen to me! If I don't get her back I'll make you suffer... Kol: Oh, no the big bad-

Kol got interupted from a meadium sized rock hitting him.

'Klaus: How did you-? Elena: Like we said friend first explaining after.

Rebekah walked up from behind the boys and pushed them out of the way.

Rebekah: How do we know we can trust you?

Elena grabed 'Bekah's hand and a tear fell down Elena's face. Elena had shown Rebekah a memory.

Elena: That's how...we need her before. Kol: Before what?

Elena wiped the tear from her face.

Bonnie: Before the witch hunters... Elena:We...we're...we're witches. Rebekah: Well lets get go'in shall we?

Caroline's POV~~

I freaked out, but why? I'm lost right now, but I couldn't tell 'Klaus I love him...he doesn't even know me in this time.

The hell was that? Ok, I know I just heard a twig break or something li-

?: Well, well, well, lost witch?

I turned around only to see a witch hunter, not just any witch hunter, one of the five.

Caroline: Witch? From looking at you I suggest you're a witch hunter, no?

This stranger had such hatred in his soul, but only for witches, why?

Witch hunter: Yes I am. And you're wearing a witch necklace.

I looked down and I was wearing my amulet, crap!

Caroline: Look, I got this from a witch that I killed.

He looked at me with confusion.

Witch hunter: How is that possible? Only a witch can where a witch's amulet! That is how I know a witch apart from a human. Carilone: Why is it you hate witches?

He paused and looked at me.

?: I'm not telling a witch!

Truth is I'm kinda scared 'cause I don't want to hurt him and he CAN kill me.

Caroline started to run back in the direction she came from and then an arrow flew by her face.

Witch hunter: Scared?

Caroline fan faster and soon hit some one on accident.

Rebekah: Hey! Watch it- Elena+Bonnie: Caroline!

Caroline looked behind the girls and could see the witch hunter.

Caroline: Run!

The three girls looke behind them and saw a witch hunter.

Bonnie: We don't have time! We have to transport!

The only way to transport is to use wind and element, the feeling of wanting be safe and seeing the sould you want ot go to.

All three: Salvum! (safe)

They used there powers and were back on the steps of the mansion.

Rebekah: Come on in.

**next one will be soon I promise! -GottaLoveLife2001**


	2. Where did Bonnie go?

The girls walked in with Rebekah and the boys were in dinning room 'eating'...

Caroline: No suprise there... Bonnie: What do you expect from them?

Elijah looked up and compelled the girls they were feeeding on to leave.

Elijah: Ok explain please. Caroline: Well we're witches... Elena: ...from the future... Bonnie: ...and we know you?

'Klaus laughed.

Kol: What are your names? Bonnie: I'm Bonnie. Elena: Elena...

Caroline yawned and looked out the window. Then her eyes widened.

Caroline: Um, guys I hate to ruin your moment, but I see Damon! Bonnie: What?! Caroline! Don't even think about it... Caroline: Yes, I can finally get him back!

Elena kinda backed away from where she was standing and bumped into Elijah, then mouthed "sorry" and went to the door.

Elena ran out of the mansion and Caroline Followed. Bonnie giggled.

Kol: What's so funny? Bonnie: Damon doesnt know them in this time, so they're gonna play a little...I'm kinda hoping Caroline won't get revenge on him, you know not knowing her and all... Klaus: Who cares if she gets revenge on him now?

Bonnie glared at him.

Bonnie: The problem is, is that he'll remember us and get his revenge and when Damon wants revenge, it doesn't turn out so good for that person.

Caroline and Elena came back laughing. Bonnie looked at them.

Bonnie: Would you like a better explanation? 'Klaus: Oh, yes please, do explain more.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Caroline: Ok,I guess I'll go first. I'm a witch of Light and Souls. Kol: What do you mean souls? Caroline: For example, I can look at you and your soul...it's sad,happy, loving and most of all bright. 'Klaus: Interesting. Continue with your explanation. Caroline: Like I said I'm a witch of Light and Souls. When I was little, I don't know 7 maybe, I met Bonnie and Elena. Where I'm from, I met 'Klaus at a bar, he was drinking and got a little drunk. We talked, and later that week he was my enemy, our enemy. Some feelings were exchanged and things were said, now believe it or not, 'Klaus fell in love.

Rebekah, Elijah, 'Klaus and Kol's eyes widened. Then 'Klaus laughed.

Caroline: Of course you would think that's funny!

Caroline sat don on the couch across rom the guys.

Bonnie: Of course we will not tell who he falls in love with...

Bonnie walks over to the window.

Bonnie: I'm going for a walk.

Caroline: Bonnie don't you-

Bonnie walks out of the house.

Caroline: -dare go to Emily...Well that went well.

Elena: Some time i'd like to slap her with magic...

Caroline: That hurts though.

Elena looks at her.

Elena: Don't tell me you were slapped?

Caroline: It wasnt my fualt!

The three bothers just look at the two girls.

_**I'll try to get the 3rd chap done and uploaded by 10/25/13. **_


	3. NOTICE!

_**I don't know when I'l be able to update/write more! I'm really sad about this so don't hate me! I know we all love Klaroline, but saddly you can't blame me, blame school! ^_^ I love you all and I'll write when I can! Again plz don't hate me I love Klaroline as much as you fans do!**_


End file.
